


Другой судьбы

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Dark, Gen, Mysticism, Post-Apocalypse, Psychology, RPF, Single work, Songfic, Survival, WTF Kombat 2021, post-apocalypse au, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: Я стал молиться, чтобы все люди исчезли из города, чтобы мне было подарено полное одиночество, да,  о д и н о ч е с т в о.Д. Сэлинджер, «Девять рассказов»
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Понедельник

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по подробной заявке на ФБ, которая сейчас уже удалена.  
> Пусть это будет самое большое стекло в вашей жизни.

Тани рядом не было. В принципе, ничего необычного. Она часто уходила рано утром, когда он еще спал, как в одной старой песне. Глеб лежа долго прислушивался. Но в ванной не шумела вода, за стеной не позвякивала посуда. Никаких звуков не раздавалось. Стояла вообще какая-то звенящая тишина. Значит, он был в квартире один.

Глеб повернулся к стене, пытаясь зарыться головой в подушку. Уснуть, он знал, уже не получится. Но так хотелось полежать еще немного в мареве полузабытья. Когда уже не спишь, но еще не бодрствуешь, словно неподвижно плывешь по самой поверхности воды и смотришь вниз на дно, колеблемое солнечными бликами.

Начало дня было для него мукой, пыткой. С тех пор, как он перестал пить кофе, утро вовсе невозможно стало переносить. Приятная дымка сна рассеивалась. И через час после пробуждения накатывало чувство неотвратимости. Новый день наступил, и его нужно как-то перенести.

Он не жил в эти часы, он существовал. Продирался сквозь них, закрыв глаза. Минуты, медленные, шершавые, как наждак, царапали по обнаженным нервам.

Он часто думал в это время о том, что все это можно прекратить.

Это было так просто. Настолько просто, что эта простота казалась подозрительной. Наверняка сделать это было очень сложно.

Потом смотрел на женщину рядом с собой и стыдился таких мыслей.

Глеб взял пульт и включил телевизор. Белый шум всегда отвлекал его от гнета собственных мыслей. Заставлял убедиться, что, кроме ада его головы, в мире существует что-то еще.

Экран не загорался. Самойлов нажал еще раз, тряхнул пульт. Потом, что-то сообразив, щелкнул выключателем. Так и есть. Электричества не было. Он прошел в коридор. В ванной тоскливо стонали без воды пустые трубы.

Он как-то умылся на кухне, усмехаясь такой давно забытой атмосфере девяностых. Можно было, наверное, позвонить куда-то и спросить, когда дадут свет. Но Глеб даже в страшном сне не мог знать номера этих служб. Оставалось только ждать.

С полотенцем через плечо он вернулся обратно в комнату. Сел на диван и, прищурившись, поднял смартфон. Сосредоточенно коснулся экрана подушечкой большого пальца, загружая Интернет.

Браузер открылся, но Сети не было. Он повторил попытку. Ноготь нетерпеливо постукивал по экрану. Ничего не получалось.

Отложив смартфон, Глеб потер кончиками пальцев виски. Связано ли отсутствие Сети с отключением электричества? Он не помнил, но ему казалось, что нет.

Чувство непонятной тоскливой тревожности охватывало его с каждой секундой все сильнее. Он встал и подошел к окну. Полуденное солнце окрашивало собою серые громады домов.

Август сам по себе нехороший, тревожный месяц. Минует день рождения, утихают нелепые празднования в его честь, и снова продолжается прежняя, до странности обыденная, жизнь. Только уже с прохладно-зябким флером осени.

Глеб не любил осень, он любил лето.

Сегодня по графику у них стояла репетиция. До нее еще оставалось несколько часов, но Самойлов решил выйти в город пораньше, купить сигарет и перекусить где-нибудь. Дома находиться почему-то не хотелось. Тут была странно-давящая атмосфера.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он позвонил Татьяне, сказать, что ушел, но она не брала трубку.

Едва засунув телефон в карман джинсов, Глеб стал доставать его обратно, чтобы вызвать такси. Он набрал привычную комбинацию одинаковых цифр и послушал, что и этот абонент тоже не отвечает.

Глеб вскинул глаза на дорогу. Что-то привлекло его внимание.

Движение на магистрали замерло. Машины неподвижно стояли словно бы в мертвой пробке. Вот так, отлично, должно быть, где-то на трассе произошла авария. Теперь до репетиционной базы точно не доберешься. Среди них он заметил пару автобусов и даже машину Скорой.

Перегородили движение? Может, что-то серьезное?

Ему сразу вспомнились перебои с электричеством сегодня дома. И автоматически стало как-то не по себе.

Немного подумав, Глеб направился ко входу в метро. Начал спускаться вниз по ступенькам, но, не дойдя до конца, он остановился на середине с отчаянно бьющимся сердцем. Впереди была полная темнота.

Турникеты не горели зеленым, вестибюли стояли, погруженные во мрак. Станция не работала, но нигде не было ни знаков, ни оцепления. Даже ни одного человека вокруг.

Глеб набрал номер Димы. Снейк отвечал всегда, в любое время суток. Даже ночью, когда спал, просыпался и отвечал. В трубке долго слышались гудки, и звонок прервался. 

Господи, что же это случилось в Москве? Или?.. Глеб позвонил остальным коллегам по группе. Вызвал одного за другим еще нескольких знакомых из питерской тусовки. Ответом были все те же гудки. Екатеринбургские номера также не отвечали. Самойлов с каким-то самому ему не понятным трепетом набрал номер Алеси, вдовы Кормильцева, живущей в Лондоне. Когда вновь никто не откликнулся, он в ужасе закрыл глаза.

Нужно было узнать, что произошло. Но на улицах совсем не было прохожих. Глеб подошел к одному автомобилю на шоссе и постучал в стекло. Но внезапно увидел, что машина пуста. Как пусты и все соседние.

Машины стояли на дороге не вплотную, часто на большом расстоянии друг от друга. Кажется, они остановились в тот момент, в который их застала странная катастрофа. Самойлов подходил к каждой. Ни в одной не было водителей или пассажиров, даже трупов. Ни живых, ни мертвых. Похоже, не то все люди спаслись бегством, не то просто бесследно исчезли с лица земли.

Трамвайные вагоны неподвижно стояли на путях. Другие вагоны, он знал об этом, замерли сейчас в сумрачной прохладе метрополитена.

Глеб быстро шел, почти бежал, уже задыхаясь. Он дергал на себя по пути двери всех кафе, магазинов, салонов и заглядывал внутрь. Почти все они были открыты. Только в некоторых он наталкивался на замок. Нигде не было ни одного человека. Ни посетителей, ни продавцов на местах.

Безотчетная паника все больше заполняла сознание. Сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди. Он вынужден был замедлить шаг и перевести дыхание. Но совсем не останавливался, продолжая идти по тротуару. Он боялся, что если сейчас резко встанет, ноги станут ватными, перед глазами закачается зеленая пелена, и он уже не сможет отдышаться.

Глеб отказывался думать, что со всеми его друзьями что-то случилось. Звонки ничего не доказывают. Мобильной связи может и не быть. Ему нужно было лично убедиться, есть ли они на месте.

Ближе всех от его района находилась квартира Хакимова. Но даже до нее нужно было идти не один десяток километров. Кажется, Глеб впервые пожалел, что не умеет водить машину.

Добравшись до дома Снейка, он совсем выбился из сил. Даже не зная, на что надеясь, Глеб взбежал по лестнице. Точнее, попытался взбежать. В ушах зазвенело, и он продолжил подниматься шагом.

Вот перед ним квартира Хакимова. Глеб рванул на себя ручку. Задыхаясь, несколько раз надавил на кнопку звонка и стал колотить кулаком в черную обивку двери. За нею было глухо.

Самойлов наугад позвонил в соседние квартиры. Там тоже никто не откликался. Видимо, и в них отсутствовали хозяева. Как-то проникнуть внутрь ему не представлялось возможным. Вряд ли имело смысл тут больше находиться. Немного постояв на площадке, он стал спускаться вниз.

Оказавшись снова на тротуаре, Глеб не мог понять, что ему теперь делать. Он машинально пошел вперед по улице, чтобы продолжить поиски. Но вскоре остановился.

Москва была слишком необъятной, ему все равно невозможно было обойти ее всю. Да что там всю – даже малую ее часть. Он и так уже страшно устал и изнервничался. Наверное, сейчас было бы благоразумней всего вернуться домой.

От дома исходило смутное ощущение безопасности. Что бы ни случилось минувшей ночью, какая катастрофа ни произошла, ему его убежище оказало хорошую услугу. И, в некотором роде, его спасло.

Глеб на ходу повернул в противоположную сторону. Он достал смартфон и снова и снова набирал своих знакомых. В ответ ему слышались только гудки.

После многочасового нервного напряжения он чувствовал себя опустошенным и отупевшим. Голова вообще не соображала, нервы в теле казались мягкими и рыхлыми.

Лучи опускающегося за горизонт солнца окрашивали закатным светом тротуары и фасады домов. В воздухе стояла приятная вечерняя тишина. Только чуть подрагивали листья редких деревьев.

Если бы ни полное отсутствие людей вокруг, то ничто не говорило бы о случившейся странной катастрофе.

Он вернулся в свою квартиру, которую покинул несколько часов назад. Казалось, с тех пор прошла целая вечность. Хотя там за это время ничего не изменилось. Все было так, как он и оставил. Тихо и пусто. Да и странно было на что-то рассчитывать.

Самойлов скинул ботинки и опустился на кровать.

Глеб понял, что за весь этот день ничего не ел. Он не испытывал чувство голода. Но ощущал чудовищную усталость и разбитость.

Даже в принципе мысль о еде вызывала отвращение. Он долго заставлял себя встать и пройти на кухню. Но когда наконец это сделал, вспомнил, что во всем доме нет ничего съестного. Он ведь как раз уходил утром где-то пообедать.

Не очень соображая, что он делает, Глеб спустился на улицу и зашел в супермаркет напротив. Здесь он обычно совершал покупки.

Горы мясных и молочных продуктов в витринах внушали подозрение. Холодильные камеры были отключены весь день. Глебу казалось, что все эти продукты успели уже испортиться.

Он автоматически кусал от какой-то булки, стоя возле столиков, где разбирают корзины. Есть по-прежнему желания не было, но он знал, что если за весь день не примет никакой пищи, то проснется завтра утром с чудовищной слабостью и аритмией. Организм уже не позволял над собой таких экспериментов. А силы могли понадобиться.

Хотелось курить. Глеб машинально направился к кассе. Ломая от непривычки ногти, он с трудом открыл висящий над нею стенд с сигаретами и забрал несколько пачек. Этого было мало, надо было, наверное, запастись на будущее. Порывшись немного на кассе, он нашел еще два блока.

Мысли были странные, абсурдные. Казалось, им таким сейчас неоткуда взяться. Правильно ли он поступает? Все это было похоже на ограбление. Может быть, нужно оставить на кассе немного наличности? Глеб заколебался, сунув руку в карман.

Но что-то ему подсказывало, что деньги тут уже никому не понадобятся. Впрочем, ему самому тоже.

Стремительно вечерело. Он уже практически ничего не различал.

Сейчас бы улицы уже зажглись фонарями и расцветились вывесками реклам. Но сегодня везде оставалось глухо и пусто. И, казалось, от этого холодно. Здания немо смотрели на него темными провалами окон. Во всем городе, насколько хватало глаз, не светилось ни одного огонька. 

Летние ночи короткие и незаметные, но сейчас в комнате уже стемнело. Глеб нажал по привычке выключатель и выругался. Нужно было как-то разжечь свет. Свечи? Темнота вызывала ощущение смутной тревоги. Спать еще не хотелось. Он вообще сомневался, что этой ночью сможет уснуть.

Свечи дома оказались. Таня иногда любила подобные штучки. Принеся из кухни два коротких толстых цилиндрика, Глеб косо усмехнулся. Щелкнул зажигалкой, поднося к белому фитилю. Загоревшись, вытянулся яркий голубоватый огонек, неровный круг света закачался по комнате, высвечивая собственную Самойловскую тень. Экономить, наверное, особо не имело смысла. Наверняка где-нибудь в Икеях можно будет при необходимости набрать массу подобных изделий.

Глеб снова по очереди попробовал дозвониться до всех абонентов. Ни один телефон по-прежнему не отвечал. Дима, Валера, Костя, Лева с Шурой, все друзья и знакомые из музыкальных кругов сгинули где-то в небытии.

Он пролистал список контактов до конца. И вот наконец там, внизу, остался один последний номер. Глеб уже дано стер даже имя его этого абонента, его обладателя. Ну хорошо, не собственноручно. Он попросил Таню, он не знал, как это делается. Но сам номер почему-то хранил. Он иногда, кажется, даже забывал, кому тот принадлежит. А может, наоборот, всегда помнил слишком хорошо, и от этого было мучительно больно.

Сам не зная, зачем, он занес палец над этой чередой цифр и нажал на вызов.

Он не надеялся, что этот человек ответит. А если бы надеялся, то, наверное, никогда и не позвонил бы ему. 

Но почему-то поднес телефон к уху. Несколько секунд мозг пронзали тревожные гудки. Но это были другие гудки, они были какими-то не такими, как при всех прочих попытках. Глеб не успел окончательно осознать это. На том конце раздался знакомый энергичный взволнованный голос.

\- Алло, да, да! Я слушаю!

Глеб вздрогнул. Судорога прошла через все его тело. Он медленно отнял мобильный от уха. Повернул в руках и долго заторможенно смотрел на экран. В динамиках продолжал шуршать голос этого человека. Самойлов нервно моргнул два раза – веки нервически сокращались – протянул руку и нажал на отбой.


	2. Вторник

Глеб проснулся около одиннадцати. Очень медленно до него доходило осознание произошедшего.

Словно силуэты на переводной картинке, постепенно проступали сквозь молочную пелену сна события прошлого дня. Хотелось верить, что все это – тоже только привидевшийся ночью кошмар. Но электричества по-прежнему не было, в доме стояла мертвенная тишина, за окнами не слышалось привычного шума автомагистрали.

Он нашарил рядом смартфон, выключенный ночью накануне, и вдавил клавишу включения. Пока телефон загружался, лежал, вытянув руки вдоль тела и глядя в потолок. На экране высветилось три непринятых вызова. Глеб вздрогнул, но взгляд его тут же упал на последние цифры. Это звонил Вадим.

После последнего проигранного суда Глеб сменил сим-карту. Не хотелось больше читать безумных смсок и злобных подначиваний. Возможно, их уже бы и не последовало, и это была лишняя предосторожность. Но факт оставался фактом. Вадим не знал, не должен был знать, нового номера Глеба и не мог догадаться, что ему звонил именно он.

Для него он был просто каким-то неизвестным человеком, попытавшимся вчера выйти с ним на связь. Понятно, что, если Вадим оказался тоже в обозлюдевшем городе, он хотел уцепиться за эту ниточку. Ну что ж, пусть пытается. 

У его младшего брата не было желания с ним разговаривать и подавать какие-то признаки жизни.

Смартфон разрядился за последние сутки почти наполовину. Глеб первый раз подумал, как он будет его заряжать. Говорить ему было практически не с кем, если не считать Вадима… Но остаться в этом новом жутком мире без связи было страшно.

Ведь если жив Вадим, значит, чисто гипотетически, мог же был остаться в живых еще хоть кто-нибудь. Такая возможность должна была существовать. Главное не терять надежды найти этих людей и связаться с ними.

Глеб еще раз привычно прошелся по списку контактов, обзвонив всех абонентов. Последний номер он пропустил. Как и раньше, нигде никто не откликнулся.

За это время телефон потерял еще два процента. Глеб с досадой, смешанной с волнением, отложил его и погрузился в раздумья.

Нужно было за ближайшие сутки найти способ зарядить мобильный. Самойлов бешено соображал, но мысли не слушались. Можно, конечно, поискать других гаджетов. Скажем, в салонах связи. Если какие-то из них заряжены и выключены, то их должно хватить надолго. Только необходимо вбить туда контакты, пока окончательно не сдохнет его собственный. Ни одного номера Глеб наизусть не помнил. Или для этого будет достаточно перенести в новый аппарат свою сим-карту? Сможет ли он сам это сделать? Он никогда не разбирался в подобных вещах. Просто менял мобильные по мере устаревания. Чаще всего ему их покупали. А настраивали в салоне…

Глеб сунул смартфон в карман, встал и пошел прихожую надеть ботинки. Нужно было проверить окрестности. Выйдя на улицу, он зажмурился от яркого света. Вокруг по-прежнему было пустынно. Нигде не было ни одной живой души. Даже кошек с собаками не попадалось на глаза. Только солнце равнодушно изливало свои лучи на внезапно опустевший мир.

Куря сигарету для присутствия духа, он достаточно быстрым шагом обошел свой квартал. Хотелось удостовериться, не произошло ли за ночь чуда. Но нет, кажется, ничего не изменилось.

Больше кружить по городу, наверно, не имело особого смысла. Даже если кому-то из людей удалось уцелеть, натолкнуться на него в огромном мегаполисе шанс был очень мал. Глеб свернул к знакомому магазину, решив позже продолжить поиски.

Наступало время перекусить. Трапеза оказалась вновь довольно скудной. Какие-то фрукты, хлеб и подвернувшееся под руку печенье. Самойлов сунул в сумку разных энергетических батончиков. Врачи не особенно рекомендовали ему есть сладкое, но сейчас было уже не до здорового питания.

В принципе, на полках лежало достаточно разных круп. Их должно было хватить на много месяцев, а то и лет. Но их необходимо было готовить, а при мысли об этом у Глеба голова шла кругом. Пока было явно не до этого.

Вертя в руках банку зеленого горошка, Глеб невольно усмехнулся. Были ли люди на земле, не были ли – его повседневный быт все так же сводился к сидению дома и посещению ближайшего супермаркета.

Теперь огромное количество продуктов уже явно были не пригодны в пищу. Как бы ты ни ненавидел цивилизацию, рыться в ее обломках – занятие невеселое.

Проходя мимо отдела алкоголя, Глеб невольно остановился. Может быть, тут ему и следовало бы остаться?.. Начать пить, впасть в бесконечное забытье. К черту все, не будет ни дня, ни ночи. Ни станет не только людей, но и потребности в них.

Но что-то, некий инстинкт выживания, который включается у людей в критических ситуациях и перекрывает все их саморазрушительные начала, мешал ему это сделать. Странно и удивительно; пить ему сейчас вообще не хотелось. Он забрал с другого стеллажа бутылку простой воды на вечер и вышел на улицу.

Глеб заметил, что страх его нового положения понемногу стал отступать.

Люди тоже внушали страх. Страх и иногда отвращение. Но тот страх был своеобразный. Испуг перед чужаком, перед вторжением в твою жизнь кого-то инородного, колющий, точечный. Он не имел ничего общего с тем всеобъемлющим паническим ужасом последних суток, когда он внезапно обнаружил, что остался перед мирозданием один.

И было уже даже вовсе не важно, что произошло.

Случилось просто то, что должно было случиться. Люди создали такую Систему, которая поглотила в конечном итоге их самих. Поглотила полностью, не оставив даже трупов. Как поглотила до того их доброту, гуманность, человечность. Он уже раньше видел по каким-то комментариям в Интернете, по обрывкам фраз, которыми они между собой общались. Это были уже не люди. Они потеряли все то, что было важно в человеке, безвозвратно утратили его в себе.

Возвращаясь домой в переполненном вагоне метро, вялые, снулые, измученные, апатичные, они менее всего напоминали людей. Может, им тоже лучше было вовсе не существовать, чем довольствоваться такой жизнью.  
  


Глеб запрокинул голову и подставил лицо свету.

Он снова осознал, в до чего красивом городе он живет. Проспекты внезапно стали шире. Площади – казались бескрайними. Вдалеке поблескивали стекла высоток.

Москве было хорошо без людей. Ей, в сущности, никогда не был никто нужен. И сейчас, лишившись разом всех своих жителей, она выглядела просто прекрасно.

Броская желтая вывеска маячила через дорогу. Ее уже не наполняло живительное электричество, но она все так же горела в солнечных лучах.

Глеб перешел по тротуару и толкнул прозрачную дверь. Возле входа он остановился и хотел по привычке затушить сигарету. Но усмехнулся и только переложил ее в другой уголок рта. Трудно было привыкнуть, что в помещении теперь можно курить.

Глеб вошел в салон. Внутри все было по-прежнему, как и до странной произошедшей катастрофы. Только отсутствовали навязчивые измученные продавцы-консультанты.

Прозрачные стены витрин уходили под потолок. За стеклом рядами чинно лежали гаджеты.

Мобильная связь. Апофеоз рабства этого века. Когда ты платишь деньги за разговоры с людьми, с которыми ты не хотел бы никогда в жизни разговаривать. Эти люди проникают в твою жизнь, где бы ты ни находился. Узнают, где ты находишься. Узнают невинным «Где ты?» или хитроумными датчиками слежения.

И вот теперь мобильные телефоны стояли как памятники этому режиму. Мертвые, они безмолвно взирали из-за стеклянных надгробий своих монументов.

Скользкий паркет поскрипывал под подошвами гриндеров. Самойлов обошел помещение.

Обшаривая взглядом витрины, он наткнулся на цепочку смутно знакомых предметов. В его голове что-то щелкнуло. Это были красивые обтекаемые коробочки Power Bank. 

Не так давно Дима Хакимов приобрел подобную штуку, чтобы никогда не пропадать со связи. Глеб сам подобным никогда не пользовался, но это должно было быть не очень сложно.

Он покрутил в руках продолговатый предмет. Отыскал среди комплектующих небольшой проводок и подключил к своему смартфону. Зарядка пошла. Он с облегчением запихнул в карманы несколько компактных вещиц, напоминающих портативные фляжки. 

Энергия, заключенная в них, должна была напитать его телефон жизнью на несколько дней. Что будет потом – он разберется по обстоятельствам.


	3. Среда

Глеб стоял в душе. Выливая себе на грудь воду из бутылки, он запрокинул голову. Прохладная вода стекала по коже. Он закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к кафелю.

Он очень скучал по Татьяне.

Но в то же время он словно бы не был шокирован.

Это страшное событие словно бы отозвалось в его сознании эхом предчувствия. В глубине души он всегда как бы с тоскою ждал подобного исхода. Знал, что рано или поздно ее потеряет, как потерял раньше одну за другой всех своих любимых женщин. Когда она обнимала кошку или касалась экрана айфона аккуратными наманикюренными пальцами, он иногда видел ее словно бы на расстоянии, где-то далеко от себя.

Его всегда преследовало чувство, что она досталась ему незаслуженно. Он просто был не достоин этой награды.

Ноги болели от ходьбы, и Глеб всю оставшуюся половину дня провалялся дома. Он лежал на постели, курил сигарету за сигаретой. Свернувшись клубком, пытался представить себе, как он будет жить дальше.

Прожить, безусловно, было можно. По крайней мере, год или около того. Питаться крупами и картошкой. Чистой воды пока хватит. Когда наступят холода, можно будет перебраться в какой-нибудь коттедж с печкой или камином. Богатые люди любили такие строить, Глеб и сам когда-то мечтал о подобном. Дрова тоже найдутся. Ну, или что-то, годное на растопку…

Чем дальше он об этом думал, тем абсурднее казались ему его собственные мысли. И самым абсурдным казалось его стремление выжить и как-то продлить свое существование.

Стоило ли уже жить?

Ради чего он вообще жил раньше? Ради музыки? Ради творчества? Из-за любимой женщины? Просто так, потому что нужно было жить? В этом новом мире уже было его любимой, не было никаких женщин. В нем не было музыки. Искусство потеряло всякий смысл. Конечно, он мог продолжать писать стихи и песни. Акустическая гитара стояла в углу. От нелепости этой мысли у него даже закружилась голова.

Господи, зачем вообще люди занимаются творчеством?.. Просто «для себя», потому что это доставляет им удовольствие? Из какой-то внутренней потребности, необходимости? Какой же бред. Если бы все люди сочиняли для себя, они никогда бы никому не показывали написанное…

Стоило всем на планете исчезнуть, и он уже не чувствовал в себе ни малейшего желания творить. Возможно, он слишком привык к славе и идолопоклонничеству? Может быть, это желание появится когда-нибудь потом, позже …

Видимо, только люди сообщали смысл искусству. Люди… А он не любил людей. Ну, может, не всех. И не всегда.

Глеб еще сильнее поджал к груди колени, пытаясь зарыться в подушку лицом.

Он почувствовал телом рядом с собой движение вибрации еще за секунду до того, как раздалась знакомая мелодия дабстепа. В груди кольнуло под ребрами. Глеб схватил телефон.

Номер заканчивался на 88. Это вновь был Вадим. Самойлов сбросил звонок. Судорожно вздохнул и вдавил клавишу выключения. Экран мелькнул знакомой картинкой и потух. Смартфон последний раз дернулся в руке и остался в ладони немой гладкой черной коробочкой.

Глеб сел на постели. Нашарил сигареты, щелкнул зажигалкой, высекая искру, и закурил еще одну. Нервно встал и прошелся по комнате. Казалось, волнение придало ему силы, но ненадолго.

Инстинктивная сила, гнавшая его по улицам, заставляя искать хоть кого-нибудь уцелевшего, сменялась под вечер вялой апатией. Глеб забрался на диван, обхватил колени руками и уткнулся в них подбородком. От его движения огоньки свеч вздрогнули, и ореолы света испуганно зашатались по потолку.

Из открытого балкона тянуло тоскливой вечерней прохладой.

Тишина в этот час становилась особенно тревожной и давящей. Он вздрагивал от всякого звука. Но это каждый раз оказывалось потрескивание пружин под обивкой или скрип оконной рамы.

Это держало в напряжении. Он бы сейчас дорого отдал за возможность услышать успокаивающее бормотание телевизора или радиоприемника.

Хотелось музыки. Глеб даже замер от этой мысли. Ему казалось, что он не слышал музыку уже очень давно. Словно бы несколько лет или в прошлой жизни.

Он осторожно слез вниз, будто боясь потревожить свечи, открыл свою сумку и достал плеер. В самом деле, почему он раньше не вспомнил, что в этом мире есть вещь, не зависящая от электричества? По крайней мере, несколько часов. Он уже боялся, что остался навсегда без своих любимых композиций.

Экранчик загорелся приятным голубоватым светом. Глеб надел наушники. Мелодия звучала внутри, как будто бы в самой его голове. Теперь шорохи внешнего мира были скрыты. Первые минуты это вызывало смутную тревогу, как если бы он не смог услыхать приближения опасности. Но вскоре он расслабился и отдался плавному биению ритма.

Его накрыло волной внезапного успокоения.

Глеб взял в кухне виски и вернулся в комнату. Что-то еще побуждало его пить цивилизованно, из стаканов. Огонек свечи трепетал в прозрачном стекле, он машинально задержал руку, взглянув на него сквозь золотистую жидкость. Интересно, через какое время он станет терять культурные привычки? Когда утратит человеческий облик?

Первый глоток принес ощущение тепла.

Глеб снова наполнил стакан; горлышко бутылки звякнуло о край. Он пил, но словно не пьянея. Точнее, не чувствуя себя пьяным.

Хорошо было бы перебраться зимой в Барселону или еще куда-то, где будет в это время тепло. Перед его глазами вдруг возникла Испания. Причудливые изгибы соборов. Глядящие в пустоту вечности полудраконы-получерепа с творений Гауди. Мягкая волна, набегающая на песок. И никого, неужели сейчас там тоже никого вокруг…

Но он не представлял себе, как сможет туда добраться. Даже от прогулок по Москве болели ноги.

Чуть пошатываясь, он подошел к двери балкона, распахнул ее и вышел наружу. Голову сразу овеяло приятной прохладой ночного воздуха. Вокруг все так же мрачным кольцом сузились темные дома. Отсюда, сколько хватало глаз, расстилалась чернота, сливаясь на горизонте с темным небом. Но не это привлекло его внимание.

Он случайно поднял глаза и замер от восхищения. Над его головой дрожали звезды.

Глеб чуть пошатнулся и схватился за перила. Стена дома закрывала он него половину неба и не давала пространства обзору. Так не пойдет. Он должен был это видеть.

Через несколько минут он сбежал вниз по лестнице и уже стоял во дворе, глядя вверх. Ночь была мягкая, темная, обволакивающая. Она принимала в себя, как утроба. На небе в темной бархатной черноте крупно, красиво сияли созвездия.

Он никогда не видел дома, в Москве, такого неба. Звезды видны были только за городом. Ночью, по пути где-нибудь из одной приволжской глубинки в другую, выходя из автобуса и закуривая сигарету, он задирал голову, и над ним расстилалось огромное пространство, усыпанное звездами.

Он дремал, прислонившись к стеклу. Иногда просыпался среди ночи. Ровно шумел мотор. А за окном бежали вместе с автобусом, подрагивая, яркие точки созвездий.

В Москве не было так. Здесь небо было тусклое, сероватое, подпаленное миллионами огней. Электричество и неон реклам светили намного ярче. И в естественной красоте уже не было потребности.

Но вот теперь неон потух, огни погасли, и природа предстала наконец в своем истинном великолепии.


	4. Четверг

Глеб проснулся на следующий день без пятнадцати три. Стрелки на часах вытягивались в прямую линию. Болела голова, подташнивало. Запивая на кухне пару таблеток водой из высокого стакана, он подумал, что следовало бы принести из аптек каких-нибудь самых необходимых лекарств.

Безусловно, найти сейчас можно было все, что угодно. Даже бесплатно и без рецептов. Препараты обычно не требовали каких-то особых условий хранения. Но годны они были строго определенное время. Значит, когда-то, лет через пять, он окажется полностью без медикаментов и возможности их хоть как-нибудь изготовить…

Эта мысль снова отозвалась неприятной болью в висках. Глеб, вернувшись в постель, с досадой закрылся с головой одеялом. Пять лет… Да ему самому было смешно. 

В такие минуты ему было абсолютно наплевать на все. За окном могли бы рушиться небоскребы, как в финале «Бойцовского клуба», сравняться с землей хоть весь Москва-Сити – он даже бы не поднял головы.

Он сам по себе был галактикой, маленькой спиралевидной системой, свернувшейся клубком, замершей в циркуляции ощущения, до чего ей сейчас плохо.

Через какое-то время он снова очнулся. Кажется, он задремал. Голова уже практически не болела. Солнечные лучи совсем по-дневному косо ложились на поверхности.

Глеб щелкнул зажигалкой, закурил. Стал одеваться, держа сигарету в зубах. Днем что-то гнало его на улицу. С утра в нем всегда почему-то еще горела надежда найти в городе каких-то людей. А может быть, и вовсе обнаружить, что мир за ночь стал прежним, наполненным шумом машин и вереницами прохожих, деловых, сосредоточенных, куда-то спешащих.

К вечеру эта надежда гасла вместе с солнцем, когда он с тоскливым отчаянием смотрел из окон на темные громады домов без единого проблеска света.

Глеб перекинул через плечо кожаную сумку и опустился на колено, зашнуровывая ботинки. В нем настойчиво крепло желание увидеть студию, где они с «Матрицей» репетировали и работали над новым альбомом. Разумеется, желание было во многом глупое. Нечего было не только рассчитывать встретить там кого-нибудь из участников группы, но даже пролить какой-то свет на то, что случилось с ними.

Но Глебу безотчетно хотелось побывать в этом месте.

В конце концов, делать ему все равно было особенно нечего, поэтому можно было это себе позволить. Он вышел из дома и решительно зашагал в сторону их базы.

Идти было далеко. Да и маршрут предстоял довольно запутанный: нужно было двигаться по одной улице, потом сворачивать на другую, и так несколько раз. Но Самойлов хорошо знал дорогу, хоть и видел ее обычно только из окошка такси.

Тяжелые подошвы ступали по асфальту. Он незаметно для себя перешел с тротуара на шоссе, где покрытие было гладко и приятно под ногой. Первое время он машинально оглядывался, словно боялся, что сейчас откуда-нибудь сзади из-за поворота вылетит машина и собьет его. Но вскоре это параноическое чувство отпустило его. Он мерно шагал вперед, погрузившись в свои размышления.

Странно, но за эти дни он уже успел привыкнуть к новому положению вещей. К тишине на магистралях и отсутствию людей на улицах. Вдруг острая неприятная мысль резко кольнула его – Вадик! Вадим все еще был жив, он был где-то в городе. Он водит машину и чисто теоретически может в этот момент сейчас оказаться на этой дороге.

Глеб еще раз обернулся, будто думал увидеть брата здесь же, в этот момент. Никого вокруг, конечно, не было. Он нехотя сошел с шоссе. Нет, пока они оба находились в одном городе, в одном мире, они мешали друг другу, не давали друг другу дороги.

Погода, меж тем, продолжала стоять прекрасная.

Августовская глубокая щемящая синь неба расстилалась над головой. Солнце припекало спину под черной футболкой. Холодное, больное лето словно наконец выправилось и вошло в норму, став таким, каким все его ожидали. Жаль, что люди не дожили до этого.

Глеб останавливался, прикуривал сигарету, чуть переводил дыхание и шел дальше. Он уже устал, но не ругал себя за эту бессмысленную трату сил. По крайней мере, так у него была цель, у его энергии имелось какое-то приложение. Кажется, даже мысли его при ходьбе успокаивались и начинали течь в правильном направлении.

Через пару часов он уже свернул на знакомую улицу и вдалеке перед ним замаячил отчетливо знакомый фасад здания. Глеб прищурился, глядя на него и закрывая глаза рукой от солнца.

Вскоре он уже стоял перед порогом массивной двери. Снабженная кодовым замком, сейчас она оказалась открыта. Минуя навеки остановившуюся кабину лифта, Глеб стал медленно подниматься по лестнице.

На студии, казалось, ничего не изменилось с того, как он был там последний раз. Безмолвные инструменты замерли на своих местах. Гитары, синтезатор, ударная установка.

Он медленно прошел в другое помещение. Здесь они записывали звук. Компьютеры и сейчас стояли и мрачными прямоугольниками мониторов смотрели на него. Покатые склоны микшерных пультов ощетинились рычажками регуляторов.

Новый альбом. Глеб тяжело работал над ним последние полгода. Спал урывками по несколько часов в сутки. На него было потрачено масса времени и сил.

Зачем он только пришел сюда? Потому что не знал, что будет так больно? Или, напротив, догадывался, и из некоего бессознательного мазохистского побуждения?

Глеб почувствовал внезапную усталость и разбитость. Ноги его не держали. Он опустился на пол.

Волшебство музыки – единственное возможное в жизни волшебство, чудо которого он ощутил в последний раз прошлой ночью, больше было ему недоступно.

Его душой завладело безумное, безмерное отчаяние. Оно уже подбиралось и раньше. В первый день, когда он бежал по внезапно обезлюдевшим улицам. Вчера вечером, когда лежал в постели и пытался представить себе свое дальнейшее существование. Но все это не имело ничего общего с тем, что он испытывал сейчас.

Это была боль, страшная, жуткая боль. Она словно разрывала грудь, сдавливала легкие и не давала дышать.

Больше ничего в его жизни не будет. Он понял это с чрезвычайной отчетливостью. Показалось невыносимым прожить даже еще день, даже еще один час. Каждая минута была чудовищной пыткой.

Глеб зарыдал. Из глаз его покатились слезы.

Он плакал навзрыд. Откинув голову, прислонясь затылком к стене. Потом уткнувшись лицом в колени. Тело вздрагивало от рыданий. Он сам удивлялся звукам, вырывающимся из его груди.

Когда стало уже совсем невыносимо, к нему пришла мысль, которую в минуты отчаяния кто-то вкладывает в наши головы, словно холодный, успокаивающе-тяжелый клинок стали в руку. В самом деле.

Все сразу показалось неважным. Словно отодвинулось куда-то и растаяло в далекой дымке. Ничего больше не имело значения. Ни сегодня, ни вчера, ни завтрашний день, ни сорок прошедших лет.

Истерика затихла. Осталась прострация – вялая, пустая, безэмоциональная. Он замер, не отдавая себе отчета, где сейчас находится и зачем.

Глеб немного очнулся от ощущения, что ему хочется пить. Он с трудом поднялся с пола и машинально обошел студию, проверяя, не осталось ли где-нибудь бутылки минералки. Но нигде ни одной не было.

Он спустился вниз, в какой-то торговый центр. Взял со стойки с напитками банку «Спрайта» и долго бесцельно бродил по огромному залу. В вышине один над другим нависали ярусы этого храма эпохи потребления.

Но ступени эскалатора не двигались. Товары мертвым грузом висели на вешалках. Самойлов, медленно приходя в себя, искренне удивлялся, сколько здесь ненужных вещей. Большинство из них он не надел бы и не купил ни за что в жизни.

Только уже где-то на выходе он увидел для себя нечто полезное. На стенде с мелкой электроникой лежало несколько карманных фонариков. Глеб взял один и положил в сумку.

Когда он вышел на улицу, солнце уже заходило. Листва тополей чернела на фоне догорающего заката. Он даже внезапно замер, вдруг осознав, сколько сейчас времени. В воздух потихоньку проникали вечерние сумерки. Через час-полтора должно было совсем стемнеть.

В душе Самойлова всколыхнулась тревога.

Можно было, конечно, остаться и заночевать на студии. Глеб поколебался, раздумывая об этом. Но перспектива спать в незапертом помещении почему-то пугала. Это было странно, опасаться каких-то злоумышленников, притом, что он почти неделю не видел ни одного человека.

Но он уже испытывал непонятный иррациональный страх и отвращение к этому месту. Ему казалось, что нервный приступ, случившийся там с ним, непременно повторится.

Находиться там было слишком больно. Все-таки лучше было попытаться вернуться к себе. До наступления полной темноты должно было пройти часа два. Может быть, он успеет добраться за это время до дома.

Темные улицы казались чужими и незнакомыми. Там, где глаз привычно ждал увидеть искрящуюся вывеску отеля или расцвеченного огнями торгового центра, он наталкивался на глухую черноту.

Здания в сумраке как будто увеличились и смотрели под другим углом. Город выглядел гротескным и уродливым. Словно его за ночь выстроил на месте прежнего Церетели.

Глеб шел, подсвечивая себе путь впереди фонариком.

Небо затянуло плотным синим войлоком облачности. Это значило, что звезд он сегодня не увидит.

Глеб ускорил шаги. Сердце в груди учащенно колотилось. В сознание начинала просачиваться паника. Он старался ее игнорировать, хотя знал, что долго это делать не удастся. Чем больше ты стараешься уйти от этого ощущения, тем сильнее оно тебя охватывает, словно скручивая твой организм невидимой лентой.

Страх зарождался где-то в ступнях ног, куда тревога била словно раскаленным током, заставляя почувствовать свои нервные окончания. Глеб остановился, растирая холодеющие пальцы. Мутное пятно света фонарика плясало по асфальту. Он поднял его и посветил вокруг.

Может быть, этого делать как раз не стоило. Он понял, что не понимает, где сейчас находится.

Со всех сторон его обступали мрачные громады домов. Нигде не было ни одного проблеска света. Самойлов со страхом шарил взглядом вокруг по темным глыбам фасадов. Но почему-то инстинктивно чувствовал, что увиденное горящее где-то окно вызовет у него еще больший ужас.

Луч фонаря метался, упираясь каждый раз в бледные стены. Тени столбов, попадавшихся на пути, издевательски выгибались.

Глеб понял, что внезапно ушел с улицы и оказался в каком-то дворе, похожем на питерский колодец. Он повернулся и прошел его насквозь, пытаясь выйти обратно. Но попал при этом в другой двор.

Сердце продолжало стучать гулко, быстро, отрывисто. Оно запускало в теле механизм панической атаки, который остановить усилием воли было уже невозможно. Паника захлестнула мозг, заставив мысли повернуть и потечь странно, вразнобой. Глебу снова показалось, что он сейчас сойдет с ума.

Его начало потряхивать. Он ненавидел эту дрожь больше всего.

Тревога, из его сознания, переходила на внешний, физический уровень. Становилась видимой и осязаемой. Ее уже нельзя было списать на что-то придуманное.

Глеб обхватил себя за плечи и остановился.

Стало понятно, отчего было так темно. Первый порыв холодного ветра ударил его в лицо и чуть не сбил с ног.

Что-то маленькое внезапно стукнуло по плечу. Потом выше, еще и еще. 

Начинался дождь. Капли падали на футболку, били по голове, просачивались за ворот и стекали по спине.

Прикрываясь руками, он, ничего не разбирая перед собой, наугад бросился вперед и укрылся под козырьком подъезда. Тут он был уже защищен от дождя, но мелкие брызги все равно долетали и сыпались в лицо. Отвернувшись, Глеб машинально схватился за ручку двери. Тяжелая, металлическая, забрызганная каплями дождя, она неожиданно поддалась. Темный домофон висел на стене сбоку немым укором. Но обесточенный дом уже мог впустить в себя любого.

Оказавшись в темноте подъезда, Глеб замер. Внутри пахло кошками и какой-то затхлостью. Но именно этот знакомый запах древних хрущевок странным образом немного успокоил его. В этом было что-то привычное.

Глеб устало опустился на холодные ступеньки. Долго сидел, прислушиваясь, словно пытаясь уловить шум дождя снаружи. Но сюда не долетало никаких звуков.

Сердце все еще отчаянно билось, но стало уже легче. Глеб приложил холодные кончики пальцев к вискам, стараясь дышать глубоко и равномерно.

Сидеть тут дальше не было особого смысла. Глеб тяжело поднялся и неуверенно пошел вверх по лестнице. Бледный свет фонаря переползал по ступенькам, ставить ноги приходилось осторожно. Тени перил повернулись и упали на противоположную стену решетками.

Каждый звук раздавался вокруг неприятной гулкостью.

На лестничной площадке третьего этажа он устало прислонился спиной к стене. Неожиданно его взгляд упал на дверь напротив. Она была приоткрыта.

Он подошел и взялся за ручку.

– Кто здесь? – хрипло крикнул Глеб.

Собственный голос показался ему чужим и незнакомым. Кажется, все эти дни он не раскрывал рта. Самойлов нервно закашлялся и снова задал вопрос в темноту дверного проема.

Но ответа вновь не последовало. Сердце отчаянно стучало в висках. Кажется, оно готово было заглушить все звуки внешнего мира. Глеб осторожно толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь, готовый в любую секунду выскочить наружу обратно на площадку.

Самойлов остановился в дверях и осветил фонариком комнату. Слева блеснули дверцы застекленного шкафа, впереди луч уперся в темное окно и заставил сощуриться. Справа стояла застеленная покрывалом кровать.

Ничего страшного. Обычная квартира. Тут можно было остаться переночевать, переждать дождь и, когда рассветет, попытаться вновь выбраться из квартала.

Глеб осмотрел кухню и ванную, но и там ничего подозрительного не было. Темнота мягко скрадывала предметы. 

Он вернулся в комнату и лег на постель. Старался ложиться тихонько, чтоб не скрипнули пружины, как будто боялся выдать свои присутствие. Над столом, в углу, темным прямоугольником маячила какая-то картина или плакат. Глеб направил луч фонарика в ту сторону. Сердце испуганно вздрогнуло.

Эту фотографию он узнал бы из тысячи.

Четыре светлых профиля на черном фоне. Острые, размашистые буквы. Даже здесь она не оставляла его. Глеб вскочил с кровати и заходил по комнате. Эмоции, поутихшие, вспыхнули с новой силой.

Он отдал этой группе несколько десятилетий своей жизни. Отдал свои нервы и здоровье, которых изначально было немного.

И что, в конце концов, это ему принесло?

Миллионы часов в тряских автобусах и дешевых холодных гостиницах. Разборки с организаторами и продюсерами. Зависимости. Отчуждение и оторванность от корней, от родины, от дома. Яростную фанатскую любовь, иногда напоминающую, скорее, помешательство. И готовую в любой момент охладеть или стать ненавистью.

Почему она до сих пор его преследовала, эта музыка другого времени? Времени, которое больше не повторится. Превращаясь понемногу в отзвук, в пародию на себя самое. В гимн протесту, в обществе, где протест не возможен в принципе. И потому его никто уже не замечает, в сотый раз подпевая знакомым с детства мантрам слов. Протесту против устоев и авторитетов, против обыденности и серой реальности.

И вот теперь уже все. Ничего больше не возможно, и со всеми его творческими амбициями покончено. Может, если бы у него изначально была своя группа… Своя собственная, как он всегда хотел. Может, тогда бы все пошло по-другому. И он не испытывал бы сейчас того разъедающего отчаяния. Того чувства, что что-то в жизни не сложилось.

Глеб сжимал голову руками. Медленно шла ночь. Он знал, что сегодня уже не уснет.


	5. Пятница

Глеб легонько дернулся на диване и открыл глаза. Уже рассвело. Часы на стене показывали семь утра.

Со стола на него светил бледным пятном непогашенный фонарик. За ночь батарейки совсем разрядились. Самойлов встал и выключил его. Ему удалось задремать на пару часов.

Глеб, прищуриваясь, вышел на улицу. Солнце, поднимавшееся на востоке, благосклонно заливало улицы радостным светом. Ничего от вчерашних страхов уже не осталось. Свернув со двора, он почти сразу понял, где сейчас находится.

Окраины горизонта размывались в легкой невесомой дымке. В голове тоже висел какой-то туман. Глеб шел, покусывая кончик сигареты, с одной единственной мыслью – добраться до дома и лечь спать. Тогда снова можно было бы забыться и несколько часов не думать, что делать дальше.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. В этом было что-то настолько привычное, что Глеб машинально вытащил мобильник без всяких эмоций. Вадим.

Он, видимо, тоже по утрам, проснувшись, обзванивал всех, кто мог бы откликнуться.

В душе всколыхнулась обида и злоба.

Глеб резко, словно не понимая, что он делает, или боясь раздумать, скользнул пальцами по экрану, принимая вызов, и вскинул телефон к уху.

– Алло.

Тишина в трубке захлебнулась в замешательстве.

– Ты живой?

– Как видишь, не сдох, – Глеб с искусственной скептичностью приподнял уголок рта. 

Они были в разном положении. Глеб до того уже несколько дней жил с осознанием того, что где-то в городе находится его брат. Он мог иногда словно бы забывать об этом. Настолько ему неприятен был этот факт. Но потом постепенно он смирился с этой данностью, как смиряешься с наличием у тебя тяжелой болезни.

Вадим же только секунду назад узнал о его чудесном спасении. Возможно, до того он тоже не нашел вообще ни одного живого человека. Это нужно было выяснить.

– Глеб, – Вадим на том конце сглотнул слюну, – ты где сейчас?

Самойлов снова едва заметно усмехнулся.

Слишком бытовая, избитая фраза. Если бы она не была сказана таким тоном, до боли знакомым голосом, без надрыва, но с нотками истерики, то никак не вязалась бы с нынешней ситуацией.

– Где я? – Глеб невольно оглянулся вокруг. Здания высоток деловых центров поблескивали в лучах восходящего солнца. – А неважно. Встретиться, что ли, хочешь?

Он выслушал прожурчавший в трубке ответ, иронически вкрадчиво кивнув головой.

– Я – не хочу. Нет.

Но что-то важное еще нужно было узнать. Глеб спросил, помолчав:

– Вадик, что случилось?

Тот сразу понял, о чем говорит брат. Все-таки какая-то связь между ними еще присутствовала.

– Я не знаю, без понятия вообще.

Глеб швырнул телефон об асфальт. Тот с легким треском отлетел, перекувырнувшись несколько раз, и лег на дорогу. Черная коробочка хрустнула под тяжестью рифленой платформы.

Давил его долго, ожесточенно.

Пока не осталось ни одной целой детали. Он на секунду опустился на корточки, чтоб убедиться в этом. На серой поверхности в острых осколках экрана и пластмассы лежали кусочки каких-то микросхем.

Самойлов поднялся. Злость пульсировала в голове, струилась по венам, наполняла все его существо. Она словно превратилась в неисчерпаемый источник силы. Он больше не чувствовал страха, отчаяния, усталости.

Весь ужас нового мира куда-то канул и бесследно растворился, словно кусок сахара в стакане с чаем.

Глеб шел наугад, бесцельно, кружил по улицам, не надеясь куда-то прийти и не боясь опять заблудиться. Каждый новый проспект расстилался перед ним, от него брал начало другой и уходил к горизонту. Километры ложились под ноги и устремляли его вперед.

Наконец он очнулся от этого состояния и медленно направился к дому. Солнце уже стояло высоко.

У себя он что-то поел и лег, свернувшись на кровати. Он казался себе слишком возбужденным, чтобы уснуть. Но сознание вскоре потяжелело, и он не заметил, как провалился в забытье.

Проснувшись через несколько часов, он спустился вниз за бутылкой виски.


	6. Суббота

Когда Глеб открыл глаза, вокруг было темно. Он несколько минут лежал и неподвижно смотрел в потолок, не осознавая, где находится. Голова была абсолютно ватная. Кажется, он первый раз за все время настолько выпал из реальности. Его охватило чувство смутной тревоги. Чего-то упущенного, как всегда бывает после долгого непроизвольного сна.

Глеб нашарил сигареты, не зажигая света, закурил. Нервно встал и прошелся в полумраке по комнате, едва не натыкаясь в темноте на предметы. Красный огонек подрагивал в его руке.

С каждой затяжкой в мыслях немного прояснялось. Нужно было по частям восстановить картину произошедшего.

Вчера вечером он много выпил. Из-за чего это произошло? И еще разбил телефон. Теперь у него не было мобильного и старой сим-карты, и, следовательно, возможности связаться с кем бы то ни было из близких. Впрочем, стоило ли от этого впадать в панику? Никто из них все равно уже неделю не отвечал на звонки. Даже если случилось чудо, и они остались в живых, они знают, где живет Глеб, и могут до него добраться.

Знал ли его новый адрес Вадим? Глеб не был в этом уверен. Он переехал к Татьяне, когда они с ним уже не общались и не имели потребности ходить друг к другу в гости. Навести справки через общих знакомых, пожалуй, было нетрудно. Но пытался ли Вадик это сделать? Сейчас, в одиночестве, найти информацию ему намного сложнее.

Проходя в темноте на кухню, он ударился обо что-то локтем. Глеб досадливо вскрикнул. Боль была резкой, пронзительной. Она еще сильнее мешала сосредоточиться. Растирая руку, Глеб вошел в комнату.

Очень хотелось пить. Горло раздирала жажда. Глеб чиркнул спичкой, зажег свечу. Пошатываясь, обошел квартиру, проверяя везде. Но нигде не было ни капли. Ничего, он завтра принесет воды.

На полу у кровати он запнулся обо что-то ногой. Поднял недопитый стакан виски, сделал глоток. Упал, одетым и в ботинках, на постель и отключился.

Глеб проснулся от резкого запаха гари.

В комнате что-то трещало. Красные отсветы пламени плясали по стенам.

Самойлов вскочил. Он отчаянно пытался вспомнить, что произошло. Он ночью вставал, зажигал свечу. Точно, свеча.

Глеб кинулся на кухню, но на полдороге остановился, злобно хлопнув себя по лбу. Огонь занимался все сильнее. Начали загораться обои.

Кашляя, задыхаясь и закрывая лицо воротом рубашки, он заметался по комнате. Что в таких случаях принято брать с собой? Деньги, документы? Какой бред. Нужно ли было ему вообще что-то в этой квартире?

Дышать становилось нечем. Глеб оглянулся. Выход был пока свободен. Он выскочил в коридор и бросился вниз по лестнице.

Самойлов стоял, отойдя на безопасное расстояние, и смотрел на горящий дом. Еще тяжелое после алкоголя сознание позволяло воспринимать все спокойно и отстраненно.

В окнах высвечивались красные языки пламени. Временами раздавался сильный треск, словно разламывали что-то пополам, и снова в округе все затихало. Вспыхивали фейерверками снопы искр. Кажется, загорелись уже соседние постройки.

Глеб опустился на поребрик тротуара и оперся рукой о подбородок.

Нельзя сказать, что он был очень опечален утратой.

За это время он так и не стал считать эту квартиру своей. Да и было ли там что-то его? Все имущество, которое ему принадлежало, он всегда носил на себе. Глеб, усмехаясь, сдвинул носки ботинок.

Годами скитавшийся по пансионатам и съемным комнатам, он утратил чувство домашнего очага и принадлежности к месту. Каждое новое жилье было готово стать домом, и так же стремительно перестать быть им. Просто некий продленный вариант гостиницы.

Настоящий дом был только в детстве, далеко, в Асбесте. И теперь для него его уже точно не существовало.


	7. Воскресенье

Глеб стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и глядел вдаль. Отсюда, с крыши, был хороший обзор. Вокруг расстилалась великолепная панорама. Город был как на ладони. Белая рассветная дымка окутывала здания. Небо отражалось голубизной.

Только впереди чернела дымовая завеса. За ночь огонь перекинулся на соседние здания. Теперь, наверное, горел уже целый квартал.

Самойлов не двигался. Высота дарила странное чувство безопасности. Он прекрасно понимал, что это не так. И если пожар доберется сюда и охватит дом, спуститься на землю ему будет намного труднее. Он сильно рискует. Но здесь пока еще было спокойно.

Вдруг неожиданно внизу он заметил человека.

И человек, очевидно, увидел его. Он делал знаки ему жестами. Нетрудно было различить, кто это. Это был Вадим.

– Вход там открыт! – крикнул Глеб, не зная, слышно ли его с высоты нескольких этажей.

Сам Глеб поднялся сюда несколькими часами ранее. Он тоже случайно обнаружил эту возможность.

Вадим исчез в подъезде. Видимо, до него долетели его слова. Сейчас он, наверное, поднимался наверх.

Глеб сунул руки в карманы. Он не оборачивался. Взгляд его был безучастен. Наконец он спиной почувствовал чье-то присутствие.

– Как ты меня нашел?

– Да я просто пришел посмотреть, что горит.

– Я тебе не верю.

Глеб медленно развернулся. Вадим позади выбирался из люка на крыше. Неожиданно он оступился и упал на колено.

– Черт, Глеб, дай мне руку.

Глеб на секунду замер. Видно было, что он колеблется.

В последний раз, когда он протянул Вадиму руку, это закончилось новыми скандалами, серыми деньгами, документами в пыльных папках судебных архивов, нескончаемой грязью на страницах Сети и плевками злости в чатах его собственного мобильного.

Но еще до того. Тогда, тридцать лет назад. То, что они фигурально пошли друг другу навстречу, породило прекрасную музыку. Музыку странную, манящую, таинственную. Которая пульсирует в венах, стучит в голове и сердце. Растворяет в себе. Рушит любые пределы, выламывает с ноги двери из этой реальности. Охватывает и несет тебя вперед, в темноту, где вспыхивает россыпями сверхновых звезд.

Если бы они тогда не сомкнули руки, этого бы ничего не было.

Как и не было бы белых дорожек на кафеле, нервных припадков, яда газетных заметок, кровавых надписей и битого стекла в подъездах, темных пятен на асфальте под распахнутыми окнами шестнадцатого этажа.

Потому что мир не однополярен. У него всегда есть две стороны, и, принимая одну его сторону, нужно принимать и другую.

Вадим смотрел на него. Губы Глеба дрогнули. Но он все-таки протянул ладонь. Их пальцы соприкоснулись.

Мир вдруг внезапно зашатался под ногами. Будто покачнулась ось земли. Странная взрывная волна толкнула их и бросила навзничь. Они упали и покатились, несколько раз перевернувшись на жестяных листах железа. Мелкие камешки и песок, нанесенные ветром, осколки кирпича больно впивались в кожу. При падении ладонь Глеба проехалась по этой крошке и теперь была словно обожжена.

И это все, что почувствовал он, теряя сознание и проваливаясь в темноту.

***

Первое, что они услышали, придя в себя, был шум. Внизу мерно шумела городская магистраль. Глеб приподнял голову, жмурясь от света. Солнце заливало крышу. Листы железа, на которых он лежал, были совсем теплыми. Ободранная ладонь слегка саднила, и он машинально стал растирать руку.

Все еще морщась, Глеб оглянулся вокруг. Немного поодаль стоял на коленях Вадик. Он тоже растерянно всматривался в пространство перед собой.

Никаких следов пожара заметно не было. Здания стояли целые и не почерневшие, впереди больше не поднимались клубы дыма.

Под ними на дороге суетились, спеша куда-то, машины. Ехали автобусы и трамваи. Их равномерный гул, прерываемый внезапным ревом мотоциклов, гудками сигналов и воем сирен, раньше жутко мешал в обыденной жизни. Но сейчас все это так прекрасно вписывалось в окружающую реальность, составляло одну целую и единственно возможную картину.

Глеб и Вадим молча смотрели на горизонт, переводя взгляды друг на друга.

Они еще сами не понимали этого, не отдавали себе отчета. 

Мир был восстановлен.

**Author's Note:**

> Конфликт Самойловых гипертрофирован. Автор абсолютно не считает, что кто-то из них вел бы себя так в подобной ситуации (как и никто из людей, наверное). Просто хотелось отыграть такой сюжет.


End file.
